


Isn't It Strange

by justhuman



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-23
Updated: 2008-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 15:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justhuman/pseuds/justhuman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel connects some dots about the Captain Jacks of the multiverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't It Strange

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [my_sg-1_fic](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/my_sg-1_fic), [sg-1](http://justhuman.livejournal.com/tag/sg-1)  
  
---|---  
  
**Isn't It Strange?**

Everyone knew Jack idolized Homer Simpson in ways that made snakehead worshiping seem perfectly normal. What most people didn't know was that the _Simpsons_ DVDs were double-stacked with _Benny Hill_ in front of the entire collection of _Fawlty Towers_, _Monty Python_ -series and movies-, and all that could be salvaged of _Dr. Who_.

Anyone knowing this perhaps wouldn't have found it so strange that Daniel and Jack were seated next to each other on Jack's couch, thigh-to-thigh, feet propped on the coffee table, and a laptop balanced precariously between them. Daniel didn't find it strange. He had his a few thoughts running through his head that were, well, they weren't very strange in Daniel's opinion.

"Hey, Jack, it's probably coincidental, but don't you think it's kind of interesting about the Captains..." Daniel's hand moved gracefully through the air, punctuating words he wasn't actually saying.

Jack turned his head, slightly wide-eyed, a tilt to his chin. Finally he just frowned and snapped out, "What?"

Daniel cleared his throat, knowing he was already in too deep. Not finding a handhold to pull himself out with, he plunged onward. "Well, here we're watching Captain Jack on _Torchwood_, being incredibly comfortable with his lifestyle choices."

"Uh-huh."

"And we saw both Pirate movies with Captain Jack Sparrow being, so happy and -"

"_Swashbuckling?_"

"Yeah, that's what I was getting to."

"And?"

"And..." Daniel bite his lip briefly and realized that it was childish, much like the entire conversation. Finally he just looked Jack in the eye. "And I was just thinking that you were a captain once, weren't you, Jack?"

The crushing silence brought back those moments in junior high school when Daniel knew he was about to get his ass kicked in the locker room.

Jack returned his gaze to the laptop and took a swig of beer. "If I was ever once a captain, it wouldn't matter now because I'm a general."

"Yes, of course." Daniel took a swig of his own beer, wincing slightly at the taste. "By the way, thank you."

"For?"

"Not hitting me."

"Oh," Jack shrugged. "Anytime."

Daniel looked at the progress bar on the playback. He really should have waited a while longer, like forever before brings that up. Now he was stuck, hip-to-hip with the straight guy, who was remarkably not throwing him out.

"By the way, Daniel, whether or not I was ever a captain, I've always been one in my mind."

Daniel looked down at the long lean fingers sliding across his thigh. Didn't feel strange at all.

 

_ **Isn't it Strange** _

 


End file.
